Love Restrained
by ebon-drake
Summary: Allura exercises her power. Set towards the end of the DoTU timeline. Features the Keith x Allura pairing. Contains adult content, language, and themes. Reader discretion advised. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer: **Voltron and its characters, settings, and storyline are copyrighted by World Event Productions, Ltd. and Toei Animation Company. DDP comic concepts and ideas are copyrighted by Devil's Due Publishing. Cover image is a screenshot from Purrsia's website, Voltron. References to areas of the Denubian Galaxy (i.e. Azure Quadrant, Onyx Star System, etc.) are from the map developed by Shannon Muir and sanctioned by WEP. All other names, places, characters, and plot bunnies are my own unless otherwise noted. I am in no way affiliated with the aforementioned companies. No monetary profit is being made from this work, and no copyright infringement is intended. Please do not do not re-post or reuse this work without obtaining my written permission first. Thank you.

**Author's Note 1: **This is my first Keith x Allura fluff piece, and it's pretty short and smutty, so enjoy. Allura is portrayed often enough as a sub, either in personality or sexually, and I wanted to write her in a more dominant light. Also, I am still pretty shaky on both writing from the dom perspective and sexytimes in general, so this was a learning exercise for me. Lastly, I am aware that Keith was made the descendant of Arusian nobility at the end of VF. However, because it was a rather hastily and sloppily constructed plot hole, I am choosing to ignore it.

**Author's Note 2:** Tweaked again as of 3/25/14.

**WARNING: **This is smut, pure and simple. I tried to be tasteful with it, but if this kind of content offends you, or you are underage, please don't read any further. Reader discretion is advised.

**Love Restrained, Ch. 1 **

Although she was aquiver with emotion internally, externally Allura was a creature of ice. Her cerulean gaze was hard as she examined the fettered body of Keith Kogane.

The commander of the Voltron Force sat helplessly at her feet, nude and with silk rope binding a wrist tightly to each ankle. His bondage forced him to be resting on his shins with thighs splayed, effectively hobbling him. It would be impossible to determine the true depths of the vulnerability he was feeling at the moment, for his expressive brown eyes were covered with a blindfold the same shade as his ebon hair and his lips parted by a ball gag. A leather collar decorated his taut neck, but for now its leash lay unused on the floor next to him. His breathing was slow and even, which made the Princess of Arus glare in irritation at him. His calmness was vexing to her. She decided to do something about it.

She rose from her upholstered seat and began to slowly circle him. The silence of the large, richly appointed room amplified the staccato click of her black stiletto heels upon the ground. Keith's stoicism seemed to melt a little as he cocked his head and blindly attempted to follow the unnerving sound as it echoed around him.

After a few moments, she bent over behind him and spoke lowly to him, her creamy naked breasts brushing the top of his head. Her nipples began to bud and harden at the feel of his soft hair rubbing against them.

"You may be a decorated pilot... you may be the commanding officer of the Voltron Force... but you do not control the fate of this planet or Voltron," she whispered to him silkily, "I do."

His jaw worked, as if he would respond, but the only sound he could make was a muffled grunt. A thin line of spittle drooled out from the bottom of his gag. A dispassionate smile slid across the princess' face when she rose up from him, smoothing out the front panel of the waist-cinching underbust corset she was wearing with one hand as she did so. Dark satin with silvery pink pinstripes, the scandalous garment would have normally left her feeling mortified and exposed, but here in this private domain, it liberated her, made her fierce. Matching panties and thigh-high stockings completed her ensemble.

Allura continued making a circuit around him.

When she spoke again, her voice was louder. "I am the Crown Princess of Arus, and you are nothing but an offworlder... Your Alliance holds no sway here."

She stopped again, and this time she was in front of him. Balancing carefully on her towering heels, she bent down and leaned in towards his right ear. She sucked roughly on his lobe, her teeth scraping his flesh.

"The only rights you have are the ones I give you," she uttered after releasing him with a wet sound.

The sensation of her nails raking down his tightly muscled abdomen produced a pained groan from him. She admired the way in which his musculature rippled enticingly beneath her fingers. Despite his obvious discomfort, he was beginning to stir at her touch.

"The only pleasure you are allowed to have is what I give you," she whispered again, her tone deceptively honeyed.

She ducked down and took him into her mouth. Keith tensed up and moaned helplessly through his gag as her blonde head bobbed up and down the length of his cock, her tongue running almost lovingly over every vein. Before long, she could taste precome, but it was only when she felt him trembling that she suddenly withdrew herself from him. He now stood fully at attention, his member throbbing and wet. A thread of saliva still connected her tongue to it, which she wiped away with her fingers in an elegant gesture. She then took hold of his leash before rising back to her feet.

For a moment, Allura scrutinized his tied up form. His entire body was rigid, looking ready to burst, in more ways than one. A private thrill ran through her at having him at her mercy and squirming so. A seductive smile crossing her features once more, she yanked down his gag after loosening it.

Keith coughed and spluttered before taking in a huge breath.

"P-Please..." he finally begged.

She pulled hard on his leash, making him cough again.

"Please what?" she ground out.

He licked his lips and tried once again. "Please, Allu-"

Her mouth tightened into a thin, disapproving line. She yanked harder on his leash.

"You do not have the privilege of calling me by that name."

After much coughing, he gasped, "Please, Your Highness-"

A satisfied expression settled on her countenance as she relinquished her hold on him somewhat, allowing him to sink back onto his shins.

"Very good...," she purred, "What is it that you want?"

He shuddered in his sightlessness before responding. "Please, Your Highness... let me..." He shivered again before lapsing into silence.

His need was apparent to her.

Allura pursed her lips as she folded her arms in faux deliberation. "Perhaps... but only after you do something for me first."

She turned around with a willowy grace and sat back down in her seat, his leash still in hand. She tugged hard on it. At her insistent pulling, he proceeded to shuffle himself rather clumsily towards her.

When he was finally situated at her feet, she gripped his collar again.

"Please me," she demanded, her tone glacial.

At her order, the black-haired pilot strained forward and nuzzled her, making her bite her lip whenever he bumped his nose against her clit through her panties. After a moment of questing, he finally found the open slit in the fabric of the crotch. The sudden feeling of cool air on her warm flesh sent tingles of pleasure through her and made her breath catch in her throat.

"Oh, yes, right there!" she gasped hoarsely.

He rewarded her delighted exclamation by snaking his tongue out and sweeping it languidly over her. The princess sighed blissfully and lowered her hands into his hair as she rocked hard against him, grinding herself into his face while his mouth worked its magic on her pussy. Keith parted her folds and hastened his movements, his tongue diving in and out of her and leaving her shaking. She dug her nails into his scalp as deliciously throaty moans escaped from her. Her arousal seemed to in turn him on even further, and he groaned wordlessly as he continued pleasuring her, sending vibrations through her that resonated to her core. Every swirl of his tongue and jolting movement he produced was paradise for her, but it was only when his teeth scraped lightly against her clit that she was finally driven over the edge. She came loudly, her thighs tightening around his head as she shuddered in ecstasy, riding out the aftermath of her orgasm on his face.

When her breathing finally slowed, she reluctantly released him from the hold she had him in. The sight of him covered in her arousal pleased her immensely. If anything, the expression on his handsome face was even more pained now, his erection straining forward threateningly.

"Please, Your Highness-," he groaned plaintively, "Let me come."

After a pause, she nodded her head benevolently.

"Very well," she relented before rising again to her feet.

She pulled on his leash, making him follow along awkwardly in her wake. After a point, she then placed her right heel upon his chest and pushed down, all the while maintaining her grip on the leash. Keith grimaced at the combined pressure being put on both his throat and torso as he was forced to lower his back until he was in a prone position on the ground. His thighs were spread even further, almost painfully.

Allura lowered herself onto him, at first teasing him by brushing the tip of his cock with her lips before finally having enough of tormenting him and allowing him to sink into her with an appreciative moan. She hissed in pleasure at the feeling of being stretched so pleasantly, and another roll of her hips finally had him all the way in her. She could tell that he itched to take her by the waist and drive himself relentlessly into her, but because his hands were still bound to his ankles, he could take no action. She had complete control of the situation and him. She gyrated experimentally along his length, and then she rode him hard, showing no mercy. She grazed his torso with her nails again, shuddering as the familiar pressure began to build up in her belly once more. The exquisite feeling climbed with every rise and fall until it became almost unbearable. In a brief moment of defiance, Keith suddenly thrust himself up into her, and then it became an explosion of pleasure as they achieved climax together.

When her breath at last returned to her, she smoothed her hands up over his chest and towards his face before plucking off his blindfold.

The Black Lion pilot blinked owlishly before his eyes adjusted to the light, and then he smiled up at her in a manner that endeared him all the more to her. "How did you like it?"

She paused in thought for a few seconds as she considered his question before her delicate features finally cracked into a similar smile. "It was... different. It felt kind of nice, actually. Empowering."

His dark eyes glimmered with a knowing look. "I thought you would enjoy it. I know it's not something that you particularly like doing, but I thought this would be a fun way to make you more comfortable with the idea of it."

Allura ran her fingers affectionately through his hair. He was right, of course. As a monarch, she knew what her responsibilities were and what power she could potentially wield, but her own insecurities often made her shy away from exercising that power. She still felt self-conscious about her ability to lead and becoming the queen that Arus needed, and for the longest time she had felt alone with that fear being the only thing keeping her company. For as long as she could remember, she had skulked in the shadows with her guardians, living in a subterranean world fraught with danger and mistrust, but when the team that would become the Voltron Force finally came, it was as if the sun had come out again to give everyone hope, and Keith was the ray of light that had landed on her and warmed her from the inside out with his belief in her. Their love was a secret one, it had to be. As a princess, she was forbidden from marrying a commoner, and although he was a noble in spirit, Coran and the rest of them would not understand. All they would be able to see was his common blood rather than his uncommon heroism, selflessness, and service. Despite this fact, he remained her rock in a sea of uncertainty. Their future was unknown, and so they found joy in each other in brief, evanescent snatches whenever they could be found.

The baritone of her lover's voice brought her back to the present. "You are stronger than you realize, Allura."

She smiled again at him. "With you at my side, I know I am."

His countenance softened at her sentiment. "I love you."

"I love you, too, " she whispered, meaning every word of her utterance.

The feeling was bittersweet, the knowledge that she had a joyful, passionate love, but that it could be stolen away at any given moment, either by death or discovery. She bent down and kissed him, which he returned, before finally rising up from him so she could cut him loose from his bondage.

Come what may, they would treasure every moment that they had together, and hopefully, they would be infinite.

END


End file.
